unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tallosian's Bounty
Mayria is here to serve your needs. Crooked driftwood rod Skins from water creatures back harness - Stitched with corded sinew and buffed to a waterproof sheen, the tanned walrus hide of this back harness is reinforced along the sides, making it well suited for carrying one large weapon. A sling of braided seaweed allows the harness to be worn securely on the back. Back-laced silkshaell tunic- Sea grass cording laces up to the mid-back of this pearlescent gray tunic, creating a clinging effect on the wearer's form that allows for a dorsal fin's freedom of movement. Tiny sea glass beads dangle from the material, capturing and refracting light with every subtle movement. Keelp pants- Long lengths of ice blue keelp have been woven into a pair of form fitting pants that hug every curve, with long slits up the back of the legs to allow fins to flow free. Flecks of pearlescent white and silvery blue give the damp rubbery material an incandescent appearance. Sash- A leaping dolphin pattern has been embroidered with iridescent thread into the sandy yellow fabric of the sash. One side of the sash has a small loop, perfect in size to hold a dagger securely in place when the material has been tightly cinched against a waist. Silkshaell skirt- This short, wispy skirt is made up of panels of translucent salmon-hued silkshaell that falls into layers of graceful folds. Dainty ivory seed pearls follow along the jagged hem, keeping the airy material firmly weighed down. Seal skin knapsack-Mismatching pieces of tanned seal skin have been stitched together into a mosaic like pattern, forming a knapsack of unusual shape. Bits of mother-of-pearl, polished to a dull sheen, adorn the hem of the flap. Silkshaell sarong- With a moist feel that is reminiscent of the growth from Shaellis' garden, this ultramarine silkshaell sarong has been sewn to cling to every curve it touches. The plunging back is lined with perfectly matched gray pearls that follow the hem as it comes to a tapered point at the wearer's lower back, letting subtly scaled fins wave freely. Twisted driftwood rod Gossamer sarong- Gossamer thin Vashan silk has been dyed ultramarine and cut into a style similar to native naiad attire. This simple lightweight garment wraps tightly around the body, clinging to every curve it touches. Perfectly matched fire pearls have been sewn along the plunging back line, following the hem as it comes to a tapered point low on the wearer's back. Gossamer tunic- Airy Vashan gossamer silk has been layered and dyed sea blue, then cut into a form-fitting tunic that flows down to mid-thigh. Sea grass cording laces up to the mid-back, tightening the material around the waist while still allowing the scooped-neck to slope down off a shoulder. Tiny prismatic crystal beads dangle from the material, capturing and refracting light with every subtle movement. Eel skin pants- Lengths of marine blue dyed eel skin have been cured and woven into a pair of form fitting pants reminiscent of a traditional Naiad style. Silvery green and sea blue threading give the material an incandescent appearance. Sash Gossamer skirt- This short, wispy skirt is made up of panels of translucent coral pink Vashan silk that falls into layers of graceful folds. Dainty black seed pearls follow along the jagged hem, keeping the airy material firmly weighed down. Silk covered table Coral -Studded with pieces of aquamarine, this long branch of coral has been pitted by the sea. Broken off by some storm, the coral is a smoky gray color. Bone trident -Consisting of a forked tip split into a triad of identical prongs, this ocean hunting trident has a perfect balance making it an excellent weapon for a force-filled thrust. Wondrous etchings of cavorting sea creatures twine around sinuous sea serpents in a graceful design that flows along the handle of the trident, until they become minute and obscure at the head of the barbed prongs. Supple lengths of rare white eel skin have been wrapped along the mid-way point of the long handle, providing a solid grip. Walrus-tusk daggers- Yellowing ivory has been hardened with age and tempered in fire, creating a slightly curved dagger with dark tones that move across a bleached white background. Although much too brittle to be relied upon against an armored opponent, the serrated teeth meticulously cut into both sides of the blade make this dagger quite serviceable against tough hides and soft flesh. Mother-of-pearl stand Keelp string harp - With beautiful sweeping curves and knotwork carvings inlaid with nacre, this coral harp looks as if it were crafted by a masterful hand. Shiny keelp strings are fastened to the soundboard securely. On the diving arm, the other ends of the strings are attached to several tuning pegs. This harp is strung with twenty-two strings, giving it nearly a three octave range. Conch shells -The conch has a pearly flared lip and an inside that shades from a shiny soft pink to a iridescent white shade as it begins to disappear into the interior. On top of the outside of the spiral shell, a coil of rounded brownish umber spines, which at one time deterred predators, serve as further adornment. On the bottom, a proboscis shaped opening serves as a mouthpiece for those who wish to blow into the twisting seashell. Fishbone combs -Set with small seed pearls, a fish spine has been fashioned into a comb. The pointed prongs of the bone have been rounded, making this object perfect for personal grooming. Coral studded jewelry box - Studded with random sized pieces of black coral, this finely crafted jewelry box is made of driftwood, and is exquisitely carved with a design of stylized fish. Ornate nacre has been used in the corners and latch, making this item both serviceable and beautiful, as well as shaped into tiny dolphins that serve as the feet of the case. Mother-of-pearl studded case Fin cuff- Supported by small ridges of cartilage, the dorsal fin starts between the shoulder blades and tapers to the end of the spine. Armbands- These filigreed bands of silver are set with aquamarine and black coral and are made to spire gracefully around the upper arms. Fin ring- Supported by small ridges of cartilage, the dorsal fin starts between the shoulder blades and tapers to the end of the spine. Coral necklaces- Studded with pieces of aquamarine, this long branch of coral has been pitted by the sea. Broken off by some storm, the coral is a smoky gray color Shell-inlaid coral table Hairbeads- Rough-hewn pieces of aquamarine and pearlescent white seaglass alternate by size and color along a double-twined length of pliable seagrass. Dangling bits of brightly colored coral have been carved with an intertwined sea serpent design, giving this unique hair ornament a whimsical and playful appearance. An attached bronze hairpin near the top provides a sturdy anchor to hold the beads firmly in place as they are woven through tresses or left to dangle freely. Sea glass centered choker- This rough piece of red sea glass is a silent testament to the turbulent waves of the ocean, having been pummeled onto the surf for an unknown period of time until its natural facets rival that created by man. Two holes have been drilled into the sides of the glass and then threaded with a short length of faded silk to make a choker. Abalone shell pendant dangling from a braided sea grass cord -The necklace is formed from three strands of hair-thin seaweed interwoven together into a perfect braid. T'elt wire wrapping keeps a flawless abalone shell suspended from the front of the necklace. Seaweed hair thong -Thin sea fronds have been woven together into a sturdy thong, which is well suited for tying one's hair into place. Category:Kaezar Category:Shops